


Birthday Fun

by Niina_rox



Series: Monsta X Stories [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Husbands, M/M, Minhyuk’s birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox





	Birthday Fun

Minhyuk was feeling a little exhausted, as he finished a long day at work. All he wanted to do for the rest of his birthday, was spend it relaxing with his husband. What he doesn’t know is what Hyungwon has planned, at the moment he’s planning a nice romantic dinner. He was putting together a few things; there was music playing. The food was in the oven, and now Hyungwon was lighting a few candles. Setting the scene. All he needed was for Minhyuk to come through the door. It was a little after six when he walked through the door, Minhyuk was not paying attention at first.

As he put his keys away, and his bag. It was a few seconds later Hyungwon walked up, to him covering his eyes. He was smiling not that Minhyuk could see at first, “what are you up to?” Hyungwon. Laughed a little “it’s a surprise” he then led him to, the dining room he whispered. In his ear “are you ready,” Minhyuk smiled “yes” a moment later he removed his hand. “Happy birthday” Minhyuk took in the scene in front of him. The table with a few roses, some candles, and dinner waiting. He couldn't believe it, only a few seconds later Minhyuk. Turned around and kissed Hyungwon, a little roughly.

It became clear what he wanted to do now. Hyungwon pulled away a moment later, he smirked and said: "that's fun for after we eat." Minhyuk laughed a little they then, took a seat at the dining table. Enjoying some drinks good food, and some random conversations. All the exhaustion Minhyuk felt before, had now melted away. It's how it's always been with them, the fact that they're able to forget about whatever, is happening outside their place. At least for a little while. Once dinner was done, and they were, now sitting in the lounge room.

Hyunwon brought out a cake, it wasn't big, simply just enough for both of them. Minhyuk couldn't stop smiling, one his husband was settled next to him. Minhyuk decided to tease a little; he got a little bit of icing. On his finger, like he was going to taste it, but then. Put it on Hyungwon's nose, completely surprising him. Minhyuk giggled a little as he leaned, in and cleaned it off. "Tastes nice" Hyungwon laughed a little; then it was his turn. He got some on his finger, then placed it on Minhyuk's lips. Minhyuk blushed a little as they kissed, passionately.

He changed positions a little. So, he was straddling him, now that they were facing each other. They kissed again this time it was, slow and rough. Hyungwon moved his hands underneath Minhyuk’s shirt moving, them all over causing Minhyuk to shiver a little. It was obvious that they wanted to tease each other, although Minhyuk’s hands never moved. But then again it was his birthday, and it seemed that things had gotten hard for them. All the while Hyungwon was set on teasing, Minhyuk wanted to head to their room but, he was stopped when he felt.

Hyungwon’s hands undoing his pants he, released a breathy moan. When he was released from the confines of his underwear, and Hyungwon ran his hand up and down Minhyuk’s cock. Teasingly he wasn’t quite prepared for it; there wasn't much that Minhyuk could do was moan. As Hyungwon moved his hand up and down, fast and slow. Minhyuk’s hands began to tightly grip Hyungwon’s shoulders, but before anything more could happen. Hyungwon stopped it fell quiet Minhyuk was about to complain, but he was silenced with a kiss.

A few seconds later they got up and headed, to the bedroom. The moment they stepped in Minhyuk’s pants, dropped to the floor. His shirt followed moments later, as he laid back on their bed. Hyungwon undressed and reached for the lube, before climbing on the bed. As he hovered over Minhyuk, he opened the lube putting some on his fingers. He reached down and slowly placed, the first finger in. It was a little hot considering they kept eye contact; it was slow at first. The moment he added a second finger, Hyungwon began to leave kisses and hickeys along Minhyuk’s neck. 

By the time Hyungwon added the third finger, Minhyuk was a moaning mess. It was obvious when Hyungwon found his prostate, Minhyuk arched his back and gripped the sheets. It was only a few minutes later when he was done, Minhyuk was a little out of it. He almost didn’t notice that Hyungwon had moved, away so he could apply lube to his cock. When he positioned himself, he moved Minhyuk’s, legs up placing them around his waist. They both moaned a little before, Hyungwon was completely in. Minhyuk took the chance.

To kiss him roughly. Before he moved, Hyungwon asked, “do you want it fast or slow.” Minhyuk rolled his hips a little, moaning in the process. He kissed along his husband's jaw, before adding “I want it fast and rough.” Hyungwon smirked as he backed out and entered roughly hitting, his prostate “like that.” Minhyuk took a moment “just like that,” and that’s how it went. The room was filled with nothing but moans, Minhyuk’s mind was empty as he was filled with nothing but pleasure. It wasn’t long before they both came, Minhyuk first.

Quickly followed by Hyungwon. Who almost collapsed on top of him, despite being a tired and out of breath. Minhyuk smiled his legs dropped on the bed, “you know I love you.” Hyungwon smiled a little “I love you too” a few seconds, later he pulled out and laid next to him. It was a little while before either of them moved, and even then it was Minhyuk moving them to the bathroom. So they could shower, it was a shower filled with tender kisses. It didn’t take much for Minhyuk to fall asleep, once they were back in bed. 

And while he slept Hyungwon cleaned up, the kitchen and put the cake away. Of course, Minhyuk was aware that he was alone, in bed even though he was asleep. 


End file.
